Attack of Death
by kiloflower1
Summary: This is a story set in the year 1892. It's about a free-spirited girl named Amanda, and the impact rabies has on her life once it has struck her village. Read about Amanda's family and her friend Matthew as they struggle through this time. R/R


Amanda Slate gazed out over the rippling waves of the river. She sighed, leaning her back up against the rock behind her. She craved desperately to walk out into the water, but her mother had told her it was too cold. Amanda gazed at the water thoughtfully. She loved it so dearly.  
  
Carefully, she pulled off her shoes and socks. She stood lifting her dress and walked out onto the slippery rocks. Her mother had been right; the water was very cold. Although to Amanda it still felt refreshing.  
  
The winter of 1892 had been very cold that year. Amanda had turned sixteen in October, but now it was late March. The snow and ice had barely melted a week ago, but she was itching for the spring weather.  
  
She sighed and thought of her family. The Slate's consisted of: Amanda's father Jonathan Slate, her mother Celia Slate and her older brother Thomas Slate, who had moved out the previous summer, and her younger brother Samuel Slate.  
  
Thomas had just turned 20 only a little over a year earlier. Amanda missed him tremendously. She now had no one to look up to. Samuel was only 4 years old, and a bit of a handful. Another special person in Amanda's life was Matthew O'Clark, her boyfriend of two years now. Matthew and Amanda had begun dating when Matthew was 15 years old, and Amanda was 14 years old. They had been friends since childhood, but somehow their friendship had grown.  
  
"Amanda!" Matthew stood on the bank and looked at Amanda curiously. The short brunette turned and spotted him and grinned.  
  
"Hello Matthew!" She waved excitedly, and began to step towards him. Unfortunately, being that she kept her eyes on Matthew, Amanda slipped into the icy water.  
  
Matthew's eyes widened and he stomped into the water, boots and all, to help her up. Luckily, the water was shallow and less than a half of a foot deep. Amanda sat up and gazed down at her soaked dress.  
  
"Amanda, are you all right?" Matthew reached for her hand to help her up. Amanda sighed and giggled slightly.  
  
"Now mother will know that I was in the river for sure." She gazed up at him with a smile, and he tapped her nose.  
  
"That'll teach you to mind your mother, Miss Mandie." He chuckled and guided her to the shore where Amanda put her socks and shoes back on.  
  
When she was ready they began their walk up the path.  
  
"So why were you in the river, anyhow?" Matthew asked, stopping beside a tall oak. Amanda smiled.  
  
"You know I love spring Matthew. I just couldn't resist it any longer!" She shrugged with her hands, and leaned up against the old oak, gazing at the buds that were beginning to emerge from the branches.  
  
"Yes, but your mother told you not to." Matthew answered leaning up against the tree.  
  
"Yes she did...I guess I'm not as well behaved as you thought." She said feeling slightly guilty, and remembering that soon she would be explaining the whole thing to her mother.  
  
"Oh I already knew that." Matthew said with a slight grin.  
  
Amanda stared up at him, feeling slightly annoyed by his comment. "Oh did you?" Matthew stood closer, causing Amanda's wet hair to rise on her arms.  
  
"Yes, I did, Miss Mandie." With that, Matthew pressed his lips against hers. Chills went up Amanda's spine as he kissed her. The sensation was overwhelming and she had to pull away. Matthew looked hurt, and she embraced him briefly.  
  
"Don't worry, Matthew. Someday you can kiss me all that you want."  
  
Matthew grinned. "All that I want?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "All that you want."  
  
**  
  
"Amanda!" Celia groaned. Matthew and Amanda were standing in the Slate kitchen with Amanda's mother, who had now seen her wet clothes. "Let me guess, you just love spring, and wouldn't wait a second longer?"  
  
Matthew looked surprise and glanced at Amanda. "Isn't that exactly what you said to me?" Amanda nodded meekly as Matthew looked back to Celia. "How did you know?"  
  
Despite herself Celia chuckled. "Because she says the same thing every year. Every year since she was old enough to walk down to the river alone." She sighed as she squeezed at the bottom of Amanda's dress and watched the water trickle onto the floor. She raised her eyebrows. "I should have known better than to let you go."  
  
Amanda looked down. "I'm sorry mother. Usually I learn from my mistakes." She offered a hesitant smile. "I guess this one is more of a habit now."  
  
Celia nodded. "Yes, one I intend for you to break." She said sternly and then sighed. "Matthew, could you please leave the room? I need to get Amanda out of these wet clothes." She paused and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Thomas should be here an minute if you'd like to take Samuel and watch for him."  
  
Matthew nodded. "Yes ma'am." He answered and then headed into the other room to find Samuel.  
  
Amanda's eyes widened. "Thomas is coming? Oh mother! Why didn't you tell me?" She tried to rush to the door but Celia caught her arm.  
  
"Amanda, I'm sure Matthew will let us know what Thomas gets here. Besides, I do not want you catching a cold!" Celia began to help her reluctant daughter undress. Soon, Amanda was standing in the middle of the kitchen in nothing except her undergarments.  
  
Amanda hugged her arms to her chest. "Did we happen to have a new dress ready when I started to undress?" She asked through chattering teeth. Celia gave her a look that told her they did not. Amanda sighed. "I didn't think so."  
  
While Celia went to fetch a new dress for her daughter, Amanda sat by the kitchen fire with a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. Before long, she was dressed again.  
  
"Now, Amanda...next spring at least have a dry dress waiting for you." She tried to hide her smile, as Amanda agreed.  
  
**  
  
It was past sundown before Thomas arrived at the Slate's home. Matthew and Amanda were sitting on the porch talking quietly when Amanda spotted a figured coming up the pathway from the barn. She stood trying to get a closer look.  
  
"Amanda what are you doing?" Matthew asked, joining her.  
  
"Is that Thomas?" Amanda asked quietly, just incase the man was not Thomas.  
  
Matthew squinted for a better look. "Yes, I believe it may be. Unless you have another man coming to visit you." He teased. Amanda made a face but kept her eyes on the figure.  
  
"Hello my Mandie girl!" Thomas called out. Amanda grinned, as she leapt off the porch skipping the steps. She lifted her dress and took off running.  
  
"Thomas!" She yelled as she jumped into her brother's strong arms and threw her arms around his neck. "Thomas, you're late!" She exclaimed.  
  
Thomas chuckled. "Well, thank you very much for the pleasant greeting!" He hugged his sister close to him, and then spotted Matthew approaching. "Hello, Matthew." He shook his hand.  
  
"Hello, Thomas. It's nice to see you again. How is your job in town going?" Matthew asked politely.  
  
"It's going well, thank you." The two men talked about Thomas' job in town. He was apprenticing for a blacksmith, and was very happy with his work. Amanda stood between the two and listened to them talking for a little while before she spoke up.  
  
"We better go inside. Mother has been waiting for you, Thomas." She said.  
  
Thomas nodded. "Yes, I suppose she has. Father too." He smiled. "I'm hoping I might be able to spend the night. I left my horse in the barn, and I don't want to have to ride back so soon." Amanda smiled, hoping that Thomas could stay.  
  
"Maybe Matthew can stay too." She said glancing up towards Matthew. Thomas shook his head.  
  
"No, I can take Matthew home. It isn't that far." Thomas smiled, and started walking towards the house. Amanda and Matthew hung behind a bit.  
  
Matthew slipped his hand into Amanda's and she leaned up against his warm shoulder. "Thank you for inviting me anyway, Amanda. It would have been nice to see you in the morning." He smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't have to leave soon." Amanda replied. She took her hand out of his and slipped her arm through his so she could be closer to him. "Maybe you can live in the barn someday. Than you can see me every morning."  
  
Matthew chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "I don't think I would get along with the horses. They might kick me in the head." Amanda chuckled.  
  
"All right. As long as you say we'll get married someday, I guess you don't have to sleep in the barn."  
  
Matthew chuckled. "All right. I say we'll get married someday."  
  
Amanda stopped and looked up at him, her eyes bright. "Good. Because I want to marry you very much Matthew O'Clark." Matthew smiled, and kissed Amanda on the mouth, and this time, she didn't pull away.  
  
**  
  
When Matthew and Amanda got into the house, Thomas was having a serious discussion with Jonathan. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "I will be. We all will be."  
  
Celia held sleeping Samuel nearby. "Do you think it would attack again?"  
  
Thomas shrugged. "It did once, it could do it again. Let's just hope it dies soon."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's not right to hope something would die." Amanda said standing with Matthew in the doorway, the perfect look of disgust crossing her face.  
  
Celia, Jonathan, and Thomas all exchanged looks. "We need to tell Amanda to be careful. Matthew as well." Thomas said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Amanda asked slowly stepping forward, fear inching up her spine.  
  
Thomas took a deep breath. "The reason I was late, is because I had to help the blacksmith with a man that came in today. A wolf had attacked the man in town." He paused. "The bites were covered in slaver, and we tried to use the branding iron to burn whatever disease could be in them, but he still died. I don't think it did any good at all. The man said that the wolf appeared friendly, and he thought it was a dog. But then it attacked him." Thomas finished.  
  
Jonathan started in. "What we're saying Amanda, is that you need to be aware of this. I'm not saying you should stay out of the woods, but do be careful."  
  
"I don't think she should be in the woods at all. Not until this animal is caught." Celia spoke up.  
  
"Well, the blacksmith thought the wolf might have had rabies. If that is the case, it will be dead soon." Thomas added.  
  
Amanda stared at them. "Are you serious? There is a wolf out there attacking people?" She took a step towards Matthew so that she could feel the heat of his body.  
  
"Yes. It was reported that a young child died in a nearby town after being bitten. The child's doctor said that it was rabies. I didn't think a sick wolf could travel so far in so little time...but we just need to be careful." Thomas said, and smiled at Amanda. "You don't need to be terrified, just cautious."  
  
Amanda glanced at Matthew and then to Thomas. "I don't want you two going out tonight." She said in a shaky voice. Thomas stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Amanda, I just rode all the way in from town and never saw a wolf. That is what, 25 miles? Matthew's house is down the road just 2 miles. We'll be safe." Amanda sighed and nodded. Thomas looked at Matthew. "Are you ready?"  
  
Matthew nodded. "Yes. My horse is tied out front. I will go get him and meet you at the barn." Thomas nodded and went out the back door.  
  
"I'll come with you Matthew." Amanda said nervously.  
  
Matthew smiled and walked with her to the front door. "Don't be afraid for me, Mandie. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "All right. Goodnight, Matthew." She said, and waved a little bit as the door closed, leaving Matthew out in the night.  
  
**  
  
"So I see that you and Amanda have grown quite close." Thomas said breaking the silence of the dark night. Matthew glanced over at Amanda's brother. He had known him his entire life, but felt uncomfortable discussing this.  
  
"Yes, we have gotten very close." Matthew answered slowly.  
  
A smile formed on Thomas's face. "I'm glad."  
  
Matthew turned to face him. "You are?"  
  
"Yes." Thomas nodded. "You're a good man for my sister. She has liked you for a long time and known you longer."  
  
Matthew nodded slowly. "I guess that makes since." He looked ahead, and noticed the flickering of an old oil lamp on the porch. "I can make it from here. Thank you for riding with me, though."  
  
"Of course. Amanda wouldn't have let you leave alone." He smiled. "Be careful, Matthew. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Thomas." Matthew kicked his horse in the sides gently and broke into a little bit faster trot as Thomas headed in the opposite direction. Matthew rode into the barn and fed and watered his horse before heading into the house. Just before he entered he heard a howl in the woods. He quickly shut the door and hurried inside.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Amanda lifted Samuel from his crib and cradled the whimpering child. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn as she shifted back and forth on her feet in an effort to calm her brother. She hummed a soft lullaby and sat in the rocking chair. She loved children as much as she loved water. She hoped to have a house full of kids one day.  
  
"Are you playing mother again, Amanda?" Celia asked standing in the doorway smiling.  
  
Amanda stood. "I just love little children so much. I especially love Samuel." Celia smiled at her daughter and relieved her of her now sleeping son. That's good." She paused. "Elizabeth Carmichael wanted to know if you could watch after Brian tonight. She is going to come over here so that we can bake for her daughter's wedding."  
  
Amanda smiled. "I'd love to watch both Brian and Samuel. It will be fun." She paused. "Do you think I might have Matthew over to help out?" The idea made Amanda grow even more excited. It would almost feel as if Matthew and Amanda were married and caring for children of her own. It would be good practice for them...and a fun experience. Celia glanced at Amanda curiously.  
  
"I guess that would be all right with me. As long as you two don't go off alone. I wouldn't want Elizabeth to start saying things." Celia said as she laid Samuel back in his crib. "Please sleep a little longer, Samuel." Celia said softly before turning back to Amanda. "I guess you may take the wagon to go talk to Matthew."  
  
Amanda smiled brightly, and hugged her mother. "Thank you mother, but would you mind if I took Buttercup instead?" Amanda asked, already picturing herself up top the honey colored animal. It was a much better picture in her mind than seeing herself sitting in the old rickety wagon.  
  
Celia sighed. "I guess you may take Buttercup. But please be careful. Oh, and no shortcuts thought the woods please."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Thank you mother." She hugged her mother. "I'll be back soon!" She added heading down the stairs.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Amanda found Thomas drinking coffee.  
  
"Good morning, Mandie." Thomas said smiling at his sister. "Where are you off to?"  
  
Amanda hugged her brother gently as Jonathan walked in the door. His face expression was grim, but Amanda didn't notice right away. "I'm going to see if Matthew would like to help me watch after Samuel and Brian Carmichael."  
  
"You won't be needing to do that, Amanda." Jonathan said, his voice stern.  
  
Amanda and Thomas both look up at their father curiously.  
  
"But Daddy, I thought you liked Matthew-" Jonathan waved his hand, and Amanda shut her mouth. "All right..."She said setting her shawl back down. "I guess I can look after them on my own."  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "It's not that Amanda..."He paused. " Brian Carmichael will not be coming tonight." He laid his hand on Amanda's small shoulder. "I just spoke with his father this morning. Brian died last night. The doctor thinks that he had rabies."  
  
**  
  
Amanda sat in silence, with her feet hanging over the side of the log in the water. Even the gentle moving water, which was beginning to warm up, didn't soothe her this time. Every now and then a tear would escape and trickle down her face. Brian had been such a sweet boy. He had been no more than seven years old with the thickest mass of blonde hair Amanda had ever seen. Freckles too.  
  
Amanda exhaled shakily as another tear trickled down her cheek. She felt a hand touch her cheek where the tear had been, and swiveled around to meet the face of the person who had touched her face and her heart with the gesture.  
  
"Matthew." She said as more tears began to run down her face. Matthew scooped her up into his strong arms.  
  
"It's all right, Amanda. He's not suffering anymore, now." He stroked her hair, wishing there was something he could do or say to calm her.  
  
"I don't care." Amanda said holding him tightly. "That wolf had no right to bite a poor innocent child." Her words shuttered as she tried to stop her tears. Matthew pulled away and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Amanda, didn't you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Amanda asked looking back up at him.  
  
"It was not a wolf that bit him. His cat came to have rabies. His cat was the one that bit him, not the wolf. The wolf must be long dead by now."  
  
Amanda stared at him, her grief growing by the second. She stood. "Brian had no way of having any sort of idea that his cat was sick."  
  
Matthew stood with her. "I'm sorry Amanda. I thought you knew. I didn't think you'd be down here if you thought the wolf was still about."  
  
Amanda looked down and bit her lip. "Well I didn't know, all right?" She whimpered and crossed her arms inhaling deeply to gain her composure. "What happened to the cat? Did they shut it away?"  
  
Matthew shook his head. "That cat was very sick. Foaming at the mouth. They knew that something was wrong and so they shot the cat. It wasn't until Brian became feverish that they noticed the bite on his shoulder."  
  
"Why didn't Brian tell his parents he had gotten bit?"  
  
"Because he's always getting in trouble for being rough with the cats, and kittens. He doesn't mean to be, but he just is. He didn't want them to know he had been playing with the cats again."  
  
"Wait, so how did they tell the difference between rabies and just being sick with the flu?"  
  
Matthew took a deep breath. "I don't think you would want to know that Amanda."  
  
Amanda stared at him. "Yes I do Matthew O'Clark. Tell me."  
  
Matthew sighed. "Well, first of all he was terrified of water, even a glass of water. Then his throat began to swell and he couldn't swallow. He became paralyzed and then died." Matthew looked down, but Amanda continued to stare at him.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" She asked in a quivering voice.  
  
"My dad was the one on call. He went to the house, and told me what happened." He took her hand. "I'm sorry Amanda. Please."  
  
Amanda pulled her hand away and looked down. "I'm going to go back to the house. I-I need to check in on Samuel, and help Thomas with the chores. He's going back to town today, you know."  
  
Matthew stood. "I'll help you. But then I need to get back home. I'm afraid to let Molly outside unsupervised, and she needs to be let out. She was still sleeping when I left, but I need to go let her out now." Amanda nodded. She liked Molly, Matthew's beautiful Collie dog.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Matthew nodded with a smile.  
  
"I would love to have you come with me." He answered softly, and they walked back up to the house.  
  
**  
  
Matthew and Amanda did the chores but then Celia told Amanda to go have some fun. Amanda agreed, eager to be out with Matthew, but not really feeling like having fun. Matthew helped Amanda up onto Buttercup, and patted the pretty mare's neck softly.  
  
"She's a great horse." He smiled, trying to ease the tension. Matthew easily pulled himself up onto the back of his gray speckled gelding, Chance. Amanda stared off into the distance quietly, not in the mood to talk. She couldn't get her thoughts off Brian.  
  
The two of them nudged the horses into a slow walk.  
  
"Mandie, please talk to me." Matthew said helplessly, turning to face her. A single tear ran down Amanda's face.  
  
"I can't." She whispered looking away from him into the woods. Her expression hardened. "What if Thomas gets rabies?" She paused in panic. "Or Samuel? He's only a baby!" She pressed her lips together and then let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Mandie, listen to me. Thomas is smart. He knows better than to get caught up in a situation with a rabid animal. Your mother is looking after Samuel. Amanda, Brian died because his cat bit him, and had rabies. Samuel doesn't play with your cats. They all live in the barn and dart off as soon as they see you coming." He paused and glanced off into the woods. "Please, relax a little about this."  
  
Amanda took his words into consideration and nodded. "All right." She paused as they rounded the corner to Matthew's house. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more fun."  
  
Matthew smiled. "Thanks, you're the best." He kept his gaze on her, and Amanda turned to look at him. The grin on his face was enough to make her melt, so she grinned back with a slight laugh.  
  
"You are too." She replied. Matthew smiled again as they approached the barn. Matthew helped Amanda get off of Buttercup and then took them into the barn to put them into their stalls.  
  
Amanda walked out of the barn and glanced up at the house. She began walking while she was waiting for Matthew and noticed Molly lying at the top of the stairs as usual.  
  
"Hey girl!" She walked a little closer and put her hand out. "Come here." The collie stood and walked down the steps swaying in an odd way. Amanda watched her curiously as she approached. A low growl submerged from Molly's throat and Amanda noticed the foam that surrounded her barred teeth.  
  
Amanda stood up straight and took a step backward with chills running up her spine. "Matthew?" She called out nervously. He didn't answer and Molly was getting closer. Amanda began to step backward faster, but the dog picked up her pace as well.  
  
"Matthew!!!" Amanda yelled now terrified. She felt her eyes growing wet from the fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matthew called from the loft. Amanda panicked.  
  
"Matthew something's wrong with Molly. Please get down here." Her voice quivered as she felt her back pressing up against the barn wall. She stopped walking, having no further to go. Gratefully Molly stopped as well. Amanda wanted badly to turn and run into the barn, but she knew the dog was faster. Molly growled again, saliva dripping from her mouth. Amanda took a deep breath. "Please hurry Matthew." She whispered to herself.  
  
Matthew leaned out the window and saw Amanda pressed against the wall and Molly standing only a few feet away. He also saw the saliva dripping from Molly's mouth. His heart began to pound as he grabbed his rifle. He ran over to the ladder of the loft to climb down.  
  
"I'm coming Amanda!" He yelled. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief, but just as she did Molly took a step closer, growling again. Amanda squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, but when she opened them again Molly was less than two feet away. She couldn't take it any longer. Pressing her hand against the barn wall she took off running towards the door.  
  
She heard a rough growl behind her, and then the panting of the dog nearing her. Molly jump up putting her front paws on Amanda's back, making her scream. The dog's teeth sank into the skin on her upper arm, causing her to scream even louder than she ever had before. She turned around looking into the ferocious eyes of Molly, and then the blood now dripping from her arm. She trembled as the dog flew off of her. Matthew had kicked her off.  
  
Only a second later a shot rang out and the collie fell to the ground. Amanda looked at the dog for a moment and then clutched her arm to try and stop the bleeding. She sagged against the barn feeling light-headed as Matthew dropped his rifle and rushed to her side.  
  
"Ma!" He yelled as the front door swung open and Mrs. O'Clark emerged onto the porch.  
  
"Matthew!" She yelled and ran down the steps. She stopped fast and looked fearfully at the scene laid out before her. Molly was dead on the ground, saliva still wet on her mouth. Matthew was now knelt down with his arms around Amanda who was clutching her bleeding arm who thought she might faint any second now.  
  
Mrs. O'Clark rushed to their side. "Oh Amanda! Did Molly bite you?" Amanda nodded unable to speak, her face white in shock.  
  
"Mom, did you let Molly out?" Matthew asked his voice shaking as he struggled to support Amanda who was leaning more into him by the minute.  
  
"Yes I did." She answer nodded blankly. "She was whining at the door. I felt so bad for her...but she was only lying on the porch."  
  
Matthew shook his head and pulled Amanda to her feet. "I need to get her some help." He gazed at Amanda who was staring blankly off into space, her face as white as a sheet. "Mandie, look at me." He shook her gently, but her eyes were still out of focus. Tears filled Matthew's eyes as he lifted her into his arms. "You're not going to die. We'll find something...someway."  
  
**  
  
Matthew had loaded Mandie into the wagon and road into town. There was no time to find her parents; he had to get her to his dad for help. He drove the horses faster than he ever had before. Thankfully, the road wasn't every rough then.  
  
Amanda had been sleeping since she fainted, but was wide-awake and in shock by the time they got to town. Matthew carried her into his father's office.  
  
"Dad! Help!" He called. There were a few other patients in the room, but he didn't care what they thought of him carrying Amanda. Her life was in danger.  
  
"Matthew!" Dr. O'Clark scolded as he came out in a hurry. Then his eyes fell on Amanda, his face turning a grave color or white. "Quick, get her in here." He said. He was with a patient with a sore throat, but she agreed without question to wait.  
  
"What happened to her Matthew?' Dr. O'Clark asked as they helped her onto the table. Amanda still didn't say a word she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Molly bit her." Matthew said in a shaky voice. "I think Molly had rabies."  
  
"What? I thought you were watching her when you let her out! What did you do with her?" He asked as he began to examine Amanda's arm.  
  
"Mom let her out." His voice caught. "I shot her. I shot Molly." Tears were now falling down his face as he stared at Amanda.  
  
"Please tell me she'll be all right!" He pleaded.  
  
Dr. O'Clark sighed. "Her wound has already scabbed over Matthew. Please go and get her parents." Matthew nodded without a word and hurried out the door.  
  
**  
  
Matthew had unhitched the horse from the wagon and was riding towards the Slate home when he met Thomas.  
  
"Matthew! What's wrong?" Thomas asked as they stopped.  
  
"It's Mandie!" Matthew answered fearfully, tears still running down his face. "We need to get your parents. Molly, my dog bit her. I shot my dog, I think she had rabies."  
  
Thomas stared at Matthew and then shut his eyes. "No." He whispered and kicked his horse taking off towards town. "Get my parents!" He called as he continued to ride. He wasn't far, but at the speed he was going he would be there soon.  
  
After a short time he was at Dr. O'Clark's office. He burst through the door covered in sweat.  
  
"Where is my sister?" He asked nervously. The woman patient who had been with the doctor when Amanda had arrived pointed to the door. Matthew inhaled nervously and walked over to the door and walked in without knocking.  
  
Amanda was sitting, looking frozen staring straight ahead as she had been when Matthew left.  
  
"Thomas!" Dr. O'Clark exclaimed and then he noticed the terrified look on Thomas' face as he stared at his sister. "She's in shock."  
  
"Please, tell me honestly. How bad is it?" Thomas asked taking Amanda's hand. She startled and looked at him. Thomas sat beside her, and let her lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dr. O'Clark look down and sighed. "I'm sorry Thomas." Thomas stared at him now unable to speak.  
  
**  
  
Matthew had explained everything to the Slate's. Celia had been quiet and Jonathan had turned white. Matthew offered to take Samuel to his mother's home, but Celia had insisted she keep him with her.  
  
The Slate's had taken their wagon so Matthew rode ahead and arrived at his father's office. He found Thomas sitting with Amanda, who was now alert. They both looked at him. Amanda's face was pale and she had a thermometer in her mouth. She tried to smile around it, but found it to be impossible.  
  
Matthew sat with them in silence. His dad wasn't in the room to ask, but he knew it was bad. He could feel it.  
  
Dr. O'Clark came back into the room and took the thermometer out of her mouth. He walked over to the window, but something outside caught his attention.  
  
"Amanda, your parents are here." He said that then read the thermometer.  
  
"How did they know? She asked with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I told them." Matthew said, unable to look at her. He had his eyes on his father, waiting for him to say whether or net Amanda had a temperature, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Jonathan and Celia came through the door and went straight to their daughter. Celia handed Samuel to Matthew and hugged her daughter tearfully.  
  
"Amanda." She whispered holding her.  
  
"I'm okay, mother. Just a bite." Amanda said, hugging her mother back.  
  
Jonathan shook Dr. O'Clark hand. "Is she going to be all right?" He asked nervously.  
  
Dr. O'Clark sighed. "Can we talk about this in the other room?" He asked.  
  
"No!" Amanda sat up in alarm. "No, please. I only got bitten. If something is wrong, I need to know too." She held her chin out defiantly.  
  
Dr. O'Clark gazed at her for a moment and nodded. "All right. Amanda, you have a high fever. I hate to have to tell you this, but I don't think there is anything that I can do for you. I'm sorry."  
  
Thomas broke in. "Wait, at the blacksmith they burned the cuts." Amanda trembled at the thought."  
  
Dr. O'Clark nodded. "Yes, but the wounds were on his chest and he died anyway. Amanda's wound is on her arm and it has already scabbed over. Burning it would only hurt her more. She doesn't need that."  
  
"What can we do?" Celia asked, shaking.  
  
"You can pray. But that is all any of us can do." Dr. O'Clark answered. "You can stay here as long as you like. I'll see my patients in the waiting room." After saying that, he exited the room.  
  
Everyone was silent. Thomas had his arm around Amanda's shoulders; Celia was holding her hand and had her arms around her waist; Jonathan was holding her other hand, and was knelt down on the floor with his head on the table. Matthew was holding Samuel and gazing at Amanda. Their gazes were connected.  
  
"You won't die, Mandie." Matthew finally said to her. Amanda's lip trembled and she stood pulling away from everyone. Matthew handed Samuel back to Celia. Matthew extended his arms and Amanda walked into them, tears streaming down her face. The two of them stood in the middle of the office, holding each other and crying.  
  
**  
  
Everyone stayed a while longer before leaving. Dr. O'Clark promised to stop by when he came home that night and in the morning before he left, and so on. The Slate's had invited Matthew to come for dinner. They had stayed in town all day and eaten at the office.  
  
Jonathan and Matthew hitched up the two wagons and then brought everyone else out. Thomas had ridden to the blacksmiths to explain the situation and would be going home with them.  
  
"Mother, may I ride with Matthew?" Amanda asked slowly.  
  
Jonathan and Celia exchanged looks. Matthew could tell that Celia wanted to say no, but Jonathan nodded. "We'll see you at home sweet heart." He said and helped her into Matthew's wagon. Then he helped Celia and Samuel into his wagon as Matthew and Amanda headed towards the Slate home.  
  
Amanda sat up by Matthew. They didn't talk for a while. Amanda reached over and took Matthew's hand. Matthew looked at her in surprise. Amanda only looked at him.  
  
"Matthew...I'm sorry." Amanda said.  
  
Matthew looked at her curiously squeezing her hand tighter. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you outside alone."  
  
Amanda shook her head. "It's not your fault. It isn't anybody's."  
  
"So why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because I don't think I'm going to make it to our wedding." Amanda said watching him with big eyes.  
  
"But, you're looking so much better! You're going to be fine." Matthew said nervously.  
  
Amanda shook her head.  
  
"No?" Matthew asked.  
  
"No. Matthew, I'm going to go to heaven." Amanda said without humor in her voice. She was serious, and Matthew didn't like it.  
  
"Amanda, listen. You're going to be okay. Only God can decide what happens."  
  
"Matthew, I can feel it." Amanda whispered.  
  
"You can feel what?" Matthew asked trembling.  
  
"I can feel...a sense of knowing what is going to happen. I'm going to get sick. I know it."  
  
Matthew shook his head tearfully. "No."  
  
Amanda looked ahead, no wanting to argue anymore. She lay her head on his shoulder and they road in silence.  
  
**  
  
The next week passed as if a blur. Amanda seemed to be doing well one day, and the next she would be smothered by a raging fever. Dr. O'Clark came in frequently, and Celia sat with Amanda when she was sick.  
  
Thomas didn't go into town, he stayed at home so that he could be near Amanda and care for Samuel. Not much work was being done around the farm. Everyone was too afraid to leave Amanda for too long. They were all afraid.  
  
Matthew spent a lot of time at the Slate's. He even slept on the floor beside her bed one night when she had a raging fever. He was terrified that she might go in her sleep without anyone there to comfort her. Normally, his staying with her would have been frowned upon. But under the conditions, no one dared to say a word.  
  
After that week had passed Amanda began to gain her strength back. Matthew helped her out of bed and Celia helped her to dress. Then, Amanda and Matthew walked down to the river.  
  
Amanda didn't want to admit it, but her real reason for going down to the river, was to see if it had any impact on her. If it didn't than maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was going to be okay after all. She hadn't had any fear of water yet.  
  
Matthew put his arm around Amanda. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better."  
  
Amanda smiled. "So am I. I'm glad to have some time outside. It's not any fun to be cooped up inside for so long." She sighed and stopped walking. She stretched her arms up towards the sky and laughed. The gentle breeze caught her hair and twirled it around. She loved the way it felt.  
  
Matthew smiled as he watched her. When she was finished she put her arms back down and just smiled. They continued their walk and sat on a boulder at the river. Amanda put her feet in the water.  
  
"I guess we can get married after all." Amanda said. The cool water soothed her, making her feel relaxed.  
  
Matthew grinned, and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad. I don't think I would have made it without you."  
  
Amanda giggled. "So, when do you want to get married?"  
  
"Maybe when I turn 18 or 19. We could move into town then and I could get an apprenticing job."  
  
"But Thomas isn't married and he's 20. Are you sure we don't want to wait until you're at least 20?" Amanda asked curiously, lifting her now cold feet from the water.  
  
Matthew shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter when it happens, as long as it does." He smiled at her and she pulled her socks and shoes back on. Matthew lifted her down off of the rock and they began to walk back to the house.  
  
"Did Molly really have rabies?" Amanda asked suddenly. "Because if I didn't get it, maybe your dad could have helped her...if it was something else." Amanda looked down sadly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She bit you...I couldn't keep her even if she wasn't sick." Matthew raised her chin and kissed her cheek softly. He went to kiss her mouth, but Amanda stopped him.  
  
"Don't. Remember what your dad said? Rabies is transmitted by saliva. Wait a little while so we're sure." She said cautiously and kissed his cheek. "I love you."  
  
Matthew sighed. "I love you too."  
  
**  
  
Amanda walked into her bedroom. It had been three days since she had been to the river with Matthew. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. She hadn't told her mother for fear that she might worry. Amanda grabbed the thermometer off the bedside table and shoved it under her tongue as she sat on the bed.  
  
She rubbed her temples, and felt her forehead. She waited until about 5 or 6 minutes had passed before she looked at the thermometer. It read 104 degrees. Tears glistened in her eyes. She hadn't been sick in days!  
  
"I must have caught the flu." She said to herself. "After all, my immune system was fighting awfully hard. I just caught the flu." She said, trying to convince her self. She coughed. Her throat hurt so badly! She moaned and fell limply onto her bed.  
  
Downstairs Celia heard the thump. She glanced at Thomas who was sitting at the table and they both dashed up the stairs. They came into Amanda's room where she was lying on the bed, the thermometer still gripped in her palm.  
  
Celia looked at it and gasped. "Amanda, wake up!" She called to her sleeping daughter. Thomas shook his sister, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Mandie, please. I need you to open your eyes." Amanda moaned and forced her eyes open.  
  
"Mother, I think I have the flu." She whispered. The effort hurt her throat and she gasped for breath.  
  
"Thomas, go get her a drink." Celia ordered. Thomas hurried down the stairs, and Celia stroked her daughter's damp hair. "It's all right, Amanda. Thomas is getting you a drink."  
  
"No!" Amanda cried out shaking her head. Thomas barreled up the stairs and into the room with the water. Amanda's outcry echoed through the house as the glass cup shattered on the floor. She was afraid.  
  
**  
  
Thomas hurried to Dr. O'Clark's house. It was late, and he would be home by now. He left his horse in the front yard and ran up the stairs. He pounded on the door until Matthew came and answered it.  
  
Fear stung Matthew's heart when he saw Thomas. He was panting and his face was wet with tears and sweat. "Thomas?" He asked.  
  
"Matthew, get your father! Hurry please! It's Mandie. She's so sick." He paused to take a breath, and wipe his eyes. "She's terrified of water, and can't breathe." Thomas rubbed his face roughly, trying to calm himself.  
  
Matthew ran numbly and found his father reading by the fireplace. The three of them rode back to the Slate home. Matthew was first inside the house but stopped short when he entered the kitchen. Samuel was crying in his cradle, Jonathan had his head in his hands, and Celia was sobbing.  
  
Thomas and Dr. O'Clark entered behind them. Thomas stared at his family. "No!" He yelled. He slammed his fist into the door and went back outside slamming the door behind him.  
  
Matthew glanced at his father and then dashed up the stairs to Amanda's room. "Matthew!" Dr. O'Clark called behind him, but Matthew ignored him. He reached the door and pushed it open.  
  
He stared at the bed. On top was Amanda. She looked as if she was frozen in a fitful sleep, unable to move or breathe. She had foam around the corners of her mouth and her hair was damp and strung out. Matthew heard a sob and realized it was his own. Amanda was dead.  
  
He walked over to the bed and knelt down. "No! You can't be dead! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" He yelled in pain. His grief was over powering. He stared at her tear stained face, where he could see the shadow of her death. "AMANDA!" He yelled out as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Matthew..."His father croaked with emotion. Dr. O'Clark placed his hand on Amanda's neck to feel for a pulse. He was hoping with all of his might that she would still be there. But she wasn't. He looked down. "I'm sorry." He said to Matthew.  
  
"Dad." Matthew said biting his lip. He threw his arms around his father's neck and wept. His back was to Amanda. The woman he loved. The woman he had planned on marrying. The woman he wanted to grow old with. The woman that meant the world to him. This woman...his Amanda, was now dead.  
  
**  
  
Matthew stared at the wooden coffin. He knew the contents. He told himself over and over that she was in heaven, but it didn't console him. He didn't want her in heaven; he wanted her to be here with him. Matthew continued to stare at the box. The preacher was talking, but the words all ran together.  
  
Jonathan, Celia, Thomas, and Samuel all sat together. Celia dabbed her eyes with her hankie every minute or so and Jonathan would press his lips together and then sigh every time Celia wiped her eyes. He had his arms around his wife, and his wife had his arms around Samuel, who was too young to realize what was happening. Thomas sat beside Celia. Like Matthew he couldn't take his eyes off of the coffin.  
  
The ceremony didn't last all too long. It was hot out, and people were growing fidgety. One by one everyone got up and laid a flower on top of Amanda's coffin. The Slate's and Matthew remained seated. Thomas stood and walked over to set a red rose on top, and lay his hand on the coffin. He whispered something inaudible and then walked away hurriedly.  
  
Jonathan stood next. Celia remained in her seat. She wanted to be last. It was her daughter. She gazed up at Jonathan. Jonathan nodded towards Matthew who had his head in his hands. Celia watched him for a moment. Matthew had been a special person in Amanda's life. Celia stood and walked over to the coffin holding Samuel. Together Jonathan and Celia laid three roses on the coffin.  
  
Matthew could hear them walking away. He slowly lifted his head. The preacher who would bury his Amanda smiled slightly. Matthew looked away; he didn't want to smile. He stood and walked over to the coffin. Slowly he knelt down. In his hand, he held a red rose and a daisy. He set them daintily up near the top where her head would be. Then he kissed the rough wood of the coffin.  
  
"Amanda?" He asked softly. He knew there would be no answer, but he wanted to say his last words to her. "Amanda, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I will love you until I die. Please, wait for me." He whispered the rest, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a well-worn pebble. "I got this from the river. I want you to keep it with you until I see you again. I will see you again Miss Mandie. I will." He finished.  
  
Slowly he stood, but he didn't move from where he was standing. He didn't want to leave her. Right then he felt a breeze. It ruffled his hair and he felt an amazing sense of peace wash over him. Maybe it was her way of saying goodbye. He gazed up at the heavens and smiled. "Go with God, Amanda Slate. Go with God." 


End file.
